Dating: Potential Homicide?
by xXBlueDazeXx
Summary: SEQUAL TO: Surprising Sunset with a Rose: ::ROMY:JONDA:: “Johnny, de belle, she be wanin ta breathe.” Whats an anti-social witch to do when asked on a date; her first date? Call up her closest friend whos sure it will end in some sort of pain...


::Title:: Dating: Potential Homicide?

::Rating:: G

::Spoilers:: X-Men: Evolution© Episode: 52

::Characters:: Rogue; Remy LeBeau; Wanda Maximoff; St. John Allerdyce; Katharine Pryde

::Disclaimer:: I do not, no matter how much I wish I did, own X-Men: Evolution©. Nor do I own 'Sweet Dreams Are Made of These' by Marilyn Manson [and his sexeh self :D]

::Dedicated To:: Temari's Angle for asking me to make Surprising Sunset with a Rose into a two-shot :)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So can you?"

"Yah were bein' serhious?"

"YES I WAS."

"Fihne! Ah'll see yah tahnihte 'roun' fihve?"

"…"

"Wanda, yah still there?"

"Thank you."

Rogue was left staring at her cell phone in disbelief. She had just agreed to go on a date with Remy LeBeau so Wanda wouldn't be alone with John. It wasn't the fact that she was going on a date with Remy that left her reeling as they were dating so much as the idea of Pyro and The Scarlet Witch going on a date.

"This ain't gona be good fer mah health.." The southerner and the ex-institute patient had become close friends after the whole-Apocalypse incident. They had a surprising amount in common. From their taste in music and clothing to their less-than perfect pasts and parents.

"Whats, like, not going to be good for your health?" Kitty asked, walking into their shared room, body wrapped in a towel from her shower.

"Nuthin… Waiht. Can yah tell Logan Ah'm hangin out with Wanda tanihte an' won' be home til tamarrow?" She asked, Mississippi accent clashing with the valley-girl lit.

"Like, sure. Have fun," Kitty gathered up her clothes and left the room to change.

The 17 year old flopped back on her bed and heaved a great sigh just as her phone rang with Marilyn Manson's 'Sweet Dreams Are Made of These'. Her emerald eyes flashed with a hint of joy.

"Yeah Swamp Rat?" Her voice held a light chorus of laughter.

"Chѐre still be callin' Remy dat nahme?"

"Yep. So, were goin' on a date with Wanda an' John?"

"Ouì."

"Yah sure that's safe?" The fire-maniac who **needed** to be put in an asylum and the temperamental hexer who **was** in said asylum. Together. In a public place. Disaster was written all over it.

"Non. But dat what makes it so fun fer Remy and his Chѐre!"

"Yer nuts."

"Nuts fer ya Chѐre!" The two fell into laughter at his statement.

"Ah'll see yah later then Rems."

"Ouì. See ya soon Chѐre,"

As she clicked the END button, the smile that had been threatening, spread its way across her face in blatant pride. Tilting her head to the side she caught site of the digital clock on Kitty's nightstand.

4:13PM

Her eyes widened. "Crap!"

In her scramble to get off the soft mattress, the auburn fell to the ground, blankets in a royal purple surrounding her.

After five minutes of fighting the fabric she had managed to detangle herself.

---

4:58PM

Rogue had just run from the Institute to awaiting, blood-red motorcycle. A smile spread across her face. "Hey Wanda, lookin' good." Wanda grinned back. Dressed in a silky, skin-tight, maroon blouse that had quarter-length sleeves that deepened to black and skin-tight, black leather pants and her usual boots, Wanda was stunning. The usual ankh-centric jewelry decorated her neck and ears.

"Not too bad yourself Rogue." Rogue looked down at her deep purple velvet top, tight at the chest, with long, flowing sleeves that melded to black, and tight, black jeans. The regular silk gloves and combat boots finished up her clothes.

Rogue hopped on the back of the running vehicle and wrapped her arms around the helmet-less driver. "Lets go."

---

The two arrived in record time, thanks to Wanda's speeding, to the simple, French restaurant in downtown Bayville. Awaiting the two beauties were the dates.

One, clad in blue jeans and a bright orange sweater that should have clashed with his fiery red hair but instead heightened the fire-like qualities, stepped forward and engulfed his shocked date in a hug.

The other was in a long sleeved, sweater and black jeans. He held out a bright ruby colored rose which his date happily took and tucked behind an ear. This couple turned just in time to notice that Wanda appeared to not be able to breathe in the bear-grip of her date.

"Johnny, de belle, she be wanin ta breathe." Remy declared as Rogue made to pull his arms apart. Just as he released his tight grip, a sheepish look on his face, a small bolt of bright blue struck his forearm.

"YOW!!!" His hand flew up to rub the fresh hole in his clothing. "What was tha for Sheila?"

"For almost choking me you Australian fire-bug!" Her face was tinged a bright vermillion. Whether from lack of air or from embarrassment, one could not tell.

"Fire bug eh?" John had forgotten his indignation at the burn and instead focused on the woman in front of him. "Didn' know ya like me tha much Sheila. Nicknames already?" He joked as her face grew brighter. "Ya know, for a right-loon ya are a right cutie when ya get ticked." Her face paled in that instant then flushed red once more, this time in confirmed embarrassment.

"Awww! As sweet as dis is, we've de resivations." Remy interrupted the two. He got smacked upside the head for butting into the potential-couples flirting/spat by his girlfriend.

"Remy's right. Didn't spend quality time getting them to waste them." John pulled Wanda into the restaurant followed by a laughing Rogue and amused Remy.

---

Rogue and Wanda sat on one side, John and Remy on the other. Four sodas sat in front of the mutants along with half-eaten salads on the girls' side.

"So Sheila, hows the Brotherhood goin for ya?" John asked, lighter in hand.

Her eyes narrowed in amusement at the nickname. "Okay I suppose, Toad's still intent upon dating me."

"Still?" Remy asked, voice ringing with laughter that the rest happily joined in on.

"Yes still." She replied, laughing as well.

"Well, I'll have to keep tha Toady 'way from my Sheila." John declared, hands flashing in movement.

"**Your **Sheila?" One black eye brow was raised in disbelief, blue eyes sparkling.

"Uh oh…" Remy nudged Rogue's foot under the table. The demon-eyed man was snickering as the silence thickened.

"Yea. My Sheila." The pyro-maniac replied, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Tha is, if you'll be mine?"

Rogue sighed at her joking reply. "Okay Fire bug. Got nothin better to do with my time."

"So… Lets order!" Remy announced, only to get smacked by both girls from across the table.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

::G/N:: Did you know there is NOTHING good on at 3 in the morning on a Tuesday? NOTHING!!! Gah! :D Thus, still being in possession of my brother's laptop and not being able to watch Love Hina on it as it refused to download, I did this. It isn't all that great but yea… :)

:-*-:Gekko™:-*-:


End file.
